


Un Pas de Deux

by QueerIsHere



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (male ballerina Peter Parker), Danseur Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Precious Peter Parker, Steve/Tony if you REALLy squint, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, not even all of the avengers IM SORRY, thanks for letting me write this, theyre so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerIsHere/pseuds/QueerIsHere
Summary: Peter is a male ballerina and Wade can barely handle it.That's basically it.





	Un Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write_for_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_for_me/gifts).



Peter liked the Avengers Tower. Every floor had a specific purpose and there were always people to fulfill it. He liked that his hours were flexible and that how he also got paid for taking pictures of the Avengers during the glory of battle. Sometimes he would come close to being killed but he always managed to dodge any oncoming attacks. 

 

Peter liked the danger, to many other’s disbelief. He remembered the day he interviewed for his job as the official Avengers photographer. 

Tony had him seated in a windowed room and when he pressed a remote, the walls became a tinted black, preventing anyone on the outside from seeing them.

 

Pepper, his secretary, had smiled at him when she popped in the room and gave him a glass of water. If Peter had known  _ Tony Stark _ would be considering him for a job, high school would have been much easier.

 

Peter looked at a tinted window and flipped the metaphorical bird at Eugene Thompson. _ Let’s not get our hopes up yet though… the interview hasn’t even begun _

 

Tony cleared his throat causing Peter to snap his gaze up to him. The photographer smiled cordially and waited for his interviewer to begin talking, only to be met with silence. He blinked.

 

“U-uh,” Peter stuttered into the silence, “Thank you for having this interview with me. I’ve always been such a fan of your work and have been following your latest technological advancements since I could read. You even inspired me to go above and beyond when building my own stuff so it’s really such an honor to be sitting in front of you, sir,” Peter internally slapped himself in the face for rambling on about his admiration for the man before him.

 

“And your camera is one of your inventions?” Tony Stark. Mr. Stark. The Stark Man replied. 

 

Peter fumbled with removing the camera from around his neck to show it to Tony Stark, “Y-yeah! I made this bad boy myself going back from when I was 12 to present time, since I’m always interchanging old parts for better, stronger ones. I call it the SP1dER-611. The camera chassis I made from a polycarbonate-titanium compound and coated and sealed it enough so that it’s waterproof and is durable even against harshest of environments. I also recently made it light enough, so that handling it isn’t a problem, without removing any parts. I’ve added on a bunch of functions ranging from adjusting the amount of light that the camera is receiving while I’m taking the picture- so that editing is easier in the future- to setting modes for the camera to handle extreme drops and rises in temperature.”

 

Tony nodded along moving his head and body around so that he could see the camera fully. 

 

Peter slapped himself again, “I’m sorry, did you want to hold it?”

 

“No, no. Well, I would love to but I’m not actually there. Where I am really, is on a jet to Milan for an important meeting,” Tony Stark clarified, pointing to the projector above him.

 

“Ohhh I was wondering what that was for. I just thought it was a light to make you look more intimidating,” Peter blushed as he chuckled and shook his head. “So that means the Avengers aren’t there with you?”

 

“We’re not that clos-”

 

“Hey Tony, what are these  _ Kardashians _ that I keep hearing about and why are people obsessed with them?” A familiar voice piped up.

Peter’s eyes went wide as he saw Tony rub his face in frustration, “Is that Captain America?”

 

“... No.”

 

Smiling widely, Peter opted out of pushing further in favor of continuing the interview, “That’s so cool. I’ve been wanting to get some good shots of him for my portfolio, but I was always at the wrong spot at the wrong time.”

 

Tony perked up at the smooth segway and looked down at Peter’s resume, “Graduated Magna cum laude with a Master’s in Electrical Engineering and a minor in… performance? Performance as in music?”

 

Peter smiled, “Dance. I’m a danseur- or a male ballerina- when I’m not freelancing.”

 

“You… a Magna cum laude with a kickass camera… are a ballerina?”

 

His smile twitched before he crossed his arms in front of his chest and held a steeled gaze with Tony, “So what?”

 

Tony looked at a loss for words and just shrugged, “So nothing. I just would never have pegged you as a dancer in general.”

 

Peter, though still slightly offended, decided to give his interviewer the benefit of the doubt and let a hand fall over his mouth in mock surprise, “Me? A boy? Who has a passion for the sciences and photography? Who loves to dance ballet and did it while maintaining a 5.0 GPA? Being stereotyped?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and held his hands up in defense, “Okay, okay! I get it! I judged you too harshly. I’m sorry.”

 

Peter grinned and ran a hand through his thick brown hair, “Don’t worry. I get where you’re coming from. People are always surprised when they find out.”

 

“Find out? You don’t tell them yourself?”

 

“Well, I guess I do but it makes me a bit embarrassed when they decide to come to my shows. Even if I’ve been a danseur for many years I still get stage fright.”

 

Tony nodded in understanding, “I get that. Do you doubt your ability to perform well or is it an actual phobia?”

 

“Are you adding ‘psychologist’ anytime soon to your long list of titles?” The brunette teased lightheartedly. “I’m very good at what I do and I’ve never had to doubt my performance. It’s just easier to perform in front of thousands of strangers than your close friends.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

They sat in silence until Tony decided he should continue talking. 

“So, I have to ask. You graduated Magna cum laude, you have a Master’s in Electrical Engineering, and you’ve already built your own super camera. Why sign up to be the Avenger’s photographer when you could join our engineering team?”

 

Peter lovingly caressed his camera, “Photography is something I want to do in the long run, plus the pay isn’t anything to sneeze at.”

Tony laughed at this and by the end of the interview (and extensively complimenting his portfolio), he told Peter that he got the job and the rest was history.

 

—

 

Since then he had become well acquainted with the Avenger’s team and even considered them to be close friends of his. Not a day went by that wasn’t new or exciting and for that, Peter was grateful. But when his hours at the tower began cutting into his practice time, Tony was kind enough to install a barre in the training room and allowed him to use it whenever he needed. 

 

And conveniently, he needed to use it every day after everyone went home.

 

_ No way am I letting them watch me practice… god, I need to get over this anxiety thing _ , he thought as he walked over to the training room with a change of clothes in hand. 

 

“Hey, J.A.R.V.I.S?  Is anyone in the gym at the moment?”

 

“Mr. Wilson is currently “just chilling”- as he so aptly phrased it,” The AI responded, almost unamused.

  
  


Peter paused, “Who’s ‘Mr. Wilson?’ Is he a part of the Avengers?”

 

“Wade Wilson- also known as Deadpool- is an unofficial member of the Avengers team. He is not authorized to use the gym but Mr. Stark gave up after so many failed attempts to keep him out.”

 

“Oh,” Peter blinked and contemplated just going home. He shook his head- he wanted to meet this ‘Deadpool’. So he continued on, cautiously opening the gym doors to reveal what looked like to be a man eating a chimichanga on the floor.

 

The man’s head vaguely turned in Peter’s direction to acknowledge his presence but he shook his head and continued eating. 

 

“Uh- Hi?” The brunette greeted awkwardly.

 

The man looked up again, wide-eyed and mask pulled up to his nose. Peter caught a glimpse of some messy scar tissue before Deadpool pulled his mask down. “Uh- Hi?” He repeated after Peter.

 

They stared at each other for a moment before Peter slowly walked toward him, “J.A.R.V.I.S said someone was in here but I didn’t expect that someone to be eating rather than exercising.”

 

Deadpool stood up, throwing the rest of his chimichanga behind his back. Peter watched it land behind some weights and laughed despite how sorry he felt for the custodians. The man approached Peter and walked around him sizing him up, “Aren’t you just the cutiest patootiest.” He suddenly gasped and squatted so that he was eye level with Peter’s ass, “And this is the cutest patootie I’ve ever seen.” 

 

Peter flushed heavily and awkwardly turned around, walking backward so that the man couldn’t look at his butt anymore.  _ What the hell... _

 

Deadpool stood back up and tilted his head in confusion, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

The danseur sighed as he took in the man’s puppy-like appearance and shook his head, still blushing, “You don’t have a filter do you?”

 

“I’ve been told by many. But I cannot - in all my good conscience - stand idly by and watch your butt rest all perky and antigravity like- wait, what am I saying. Of course, I could.”

 

Peter gave a flustered smile and looked at his behind, “It’s not  _ that  _ good.”

 

Deadpool’s voice dropped an octave, “Oh honey, I’ve seen asses before, but yours is definitely the winner.”

 

_ Fuck, my gay heart.  _

 

“U-uh well… thanks?” Peter stuttered, probably looking like an overly ripened tomato. He took a deep breath and extended a hand, “I’m Peter. Parker.”

 

“Wade W. Wilson, at your service,” Wade knelt down and pressed Peter’s hand to where his lips would be.

 

He felt like he was on fire and he hadn’t even begun his exercises yet. “Wait. Your initials are W.W.W?”

 

“That’s so you can remember me when you look something up next time,” He winked. _ How did he do that with a mask on? _

 

“I’ll keep that in mind…” Peter trailed off before moving to the bathroom to change into his ballet uniform.

 

The merc jumped in surprise, “Where're you going?”

 

“Changing.”

 

“Can I come?” 

 

Peter turned around one more time, looking Wade up and down like he was a treat before scrunching up his face, “No thanks.”

 

He snickered as he heard Wade shout “RUDE!” after he went into the bathroom. 

 

—

 

When he changed, he stepped back out into the gym, and almost felt a bit disappointed when he saw Wade wasn’t there. Peter shrugged the disappointment away before hooking up his phone to the speakers and played some Father John Misty. He fixed his shoes before he began stretching. He did the basic stretches, reaching down to touch your toes kind of thing etc before he moved onto the more advanced ones. Peter was laying on the floor, looking like a tangle of limbs when Deadpool walked in with another chimichanga in his grip. The man looked at Peter, dropping his second meal on the ground without thinking. Then again how  _ could  _ he think when the very attractive man in front of him  _ looked  _ like a meal.

 

Peter unraveled his legs before going into his next position, “Hey. You gonna pick that up?” He gestured to the fallen chimichanga before reaching his whole body to the side, folding himself flat.

 

“Uh-uh -uh uh- uh —uhh uh i was- udbnw sknenfnsjj,” Deadpool tried to speak English but came out sounding like he was speaking in tongues. “Fuck, that’s hot.” 

 

Peter blushed and rolled his eyes before he stood up, pointing and rolling his ankles. 

 

“You dance?” Wade sat down, picking up his food and throwing it in the trash bin across the room. Surprisingly, it made it in.

 

“Yup. I’m a part-time danseur aside from my job here,” he rolled his neck, trying to relax his beating heart.

 

Wade visibly swallowed, “Uh- what do you do? Here, I mean.”

 

Peter smiled at him, “I’m the photographer here. Really? Peter Parker? Doesn’t ring any bells?”

 

The Merc took a moment to think before gasping, “OH!! I know you now! I see your photos all the time in the newspaper! Hey, great job on getting out of Jameson’s office. That guy was not cool.”

 

“How did you know I worked for Jameson?”

 

“Oh, I looked you up when you were gone. Google you know.”

 

“Of course,” Peter giggled and winced when his least favorite song came on. “Let me change that, one second.”

 

“Sure, sure… So being a danseur and all… can you do the splits?”

 

Peter tried to feel annoyed in the place of the onslaught wave of  _ want  _ that overtook his body when Wade’s voice dropped again but failed. He looked at Wade, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed when he slowly let his legs part under him into a full split. They stared at each other for a moment before Peter looked away to change the playlist to the song of his upcoming performance.

 

He heard Wade cough a swear and looked back at him only to see him fidgeting with his pants. “You’re not horny, are you? I swear all it takes for guys to want you these days is to just drop into a split.”

 

“Hey, that’s not-!! I mean, yeah. Yeah, no I definitely am feeling some- a lot of-uh physical attraction to you at the moment. And now I’ll be on my way,” Wade turned around stiffly and was about to leave when Peter stood and called out after him.

 

“Wait! You’re not gonna try to convince me about how I should take my flexibility to your bed or try to convince me to have sex with you?”

 

Wade looked over his shoulder at him and waved a hand, “Nah. I’m classier than that. Stay hot, baby boy.” And with that, he left.

 

Peter thought he heard a faint, “I definitely am  _ not  _ classy! Wilson, you could have gotten ass tonight!” Along with some mild cursing but chose to blame it on the wind. Ignoring the fact that he was inside a tower without any windows open.

 

—

 

“Okay, shhh settle down guys. If Peter realizes we’re here, he’ll flip out,” Tony whispered to his friends as they seated themselves in a row of red velvet chairs. 

 

“I  _ cannot  _ believe you actually decided that we should come to a ballet, Stark,” Steve snorted. “I would have never thought.”

 

Tony shushed him before quickly adding, “We’re all here to support Peter. Plus I’m curious as to how good he is.”

 

“I was in ballet once,” Natasha mused with a wistful smile, causing everyone to look at her in shock. She looked at them and coughed before looking steely ahead.

 

“I’M ACTUALLY VERY EXCITED TO SEE OUR SPIDER FRIEND DANCE ON STAGE! WHAT JOY WE WILL HAVE!” Thor shouted loudly, ignorant the many glares he received from the audience members, the Avengers included.

 

Tony facepalmed, “This was such a mistake.” He looked to the side and saw Deadpool two rows down, in full anti-hero garb. “This was  _ such  _ a mistake. What the fuck is that guy doing here?”

 

“Shh it’s about to start,” Steve hushed him, inconspicuously brushing his fingers on Tony’s own. 

 

Sure enough, the lights dimmed and the curtains on the stage opened to reveal Peter at the left side of the stage and a ballerina on the right. The sound of the orchestra in the pit began playing quietly and the dancers took their first steps to each other.

 

“This is gonna be  _ good _ ,” Steve muttered sarcastically.

 

—

 

Peter had never felt as alive as he did on that stage. The adrenaline in his veins pumping continuously, hyper-aware of how much emotion he put into this dance. 

 

A pas de deux- a dance for two. He had helped choreograph it with his friend Mary Jane, the other ballerina and booked the hall months ago. Peter felt like an open diary when dancing it, all his pain- his love came spilling out with every tour en l’air and grande jeté. 

 

He felt his eyes on him the minute the curtains opened. He wished he could break character and go see if  _ he  _ was sitting there watching him. But he didn’t, instead, he danced his heart out, gently taking MJ into his arms like Wade had after he had asked him out, and spun her before lifting her up. She posed and began moving her arms like she was gracefully flying. How he felt about his time with Wade.

 

In the end, the dance was just 45 minutes of endless expression. The audience erupted in cheers and cries as roses and various other flowers were thrown to them. The lighting blinded Peter but he moved to the center of the stage with his best friend, hand in hand, and bowed to the waist, both panting and smiling widely.

 

Then he saw him.

 

In his regular uniform but with a nice suit over it. He stood with the rest of the crowd but clapped as if he had something on his mind. Peter’s heart throbbed with cold. Had he made a mistake? Did Wade not return fully his feelings?

 

Tears began surfacing, so he bowed once more before leading MJ off the stage. 

 

—

 

“ **Fuck** . What am I going to do? You should have seen the way he  _ looked  _ at me, MJ. I don’t know what to do. God what if he  _ hates  _ me?” Peter wailed into her arms as they sat in the dressing room.

 

“You’re overreacting, sweetheart. You guys wouldn’t be dating if he didn’t like you! Of course, he loved it! Maybe he was just thinking about how beautiful you looked,” MJ comforted him as she stroked his hair.

 

“Yeah, we’ve gone out for months but we haven’t said our ‘I Love You’s’ yet. This was my chance and I probably blew it. What am I gonna do?”

 

The door suddenly opened, revealing Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers. All of them smiling with flowers piled high into their arms. 

Peter quickly wiped his eyes and put on a big surprised smile for his friends, “Wow! What are you guys doing here?”

 

Tony stepped forward, handing Peter a bouquet before kissing both of his cheeks, “You. Were. Divine.” 

 

The brunette blinked, “Really?”

 

Thor was next, scooping Peter up into a tight, but very warm, hug. “YOU WERE SO AMAZING UP THERE THAT STEVE AND I CRIED!”

 

Steve sniffled and wiped away some manly tears, “Shut up, you weren’t supposed to say anything.” The captain turned to Peter and gave him a watery smile, body hiccuping with sobs, “You were… this was… the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 

Thor put Peter down as the danseur began to tear up again as well. He looked at MJ who just kissed his forehead and made her way out of the room. 

 

Natasha approached him, clutching him to her chest, “You danced with a grace beyond your years. When I was younger I would have killed to have such expression in my performance.”

 

“You were a ballerina?” Peter asked, laughing a little as he wiped his eyes.

 

Black Widow looked into the distance as she held Peter closer to her, “Not anymore.” He felt her fingers dig into his shoulders. “Not anymore.”

 

“Blake couldn’t make it, sorry Pete. But we got the whole thing on video so he’ll have a general idea of how magical this experience has been,” Tony added, separating him from Natasha’s grasp.

 

“Filming wasn’t allowed during the performance,” Peter looked wide eyes at Tony.

 

No one moved.

 

Peter just shrugged, “I won’t tell if you don’t”

 

“Thatta boy.”

 

The door to the dressing room opened once more and everyone looked to see who it was.

 

“How are you guys getting in so easily? I’ve had to bribe- I mean talk nicely to at least five security personnel, only to have them turn me away on my way here,” Wade sighed and looked at Peter.

 

The room stayed silent.

 

The two stared at each other until the Avengers just awkwardly said their goodbyes and left the room. 

 

“So…” Peter began as he looked at the ground and played with his fingers.

 

He saw Wade move toward him and closed his eyes until he felt his chin being tilted up, a warm pair of lips slotting against his. Wade shakily breathed out of his nose and held Peter tightly to him, deepening the kiss. 

 

When he pulled away, he pressed his lips softly against Peter’s eyelids, then his cheeks before speaking. His voice trembled like he was holding something back, “ _ Baby boy _ .”

 

Peter opened his eyes and wordlessly rolled Wade’s mask up the rest of the way until his lover stood before him in all his glory. Wade’s eyes stayed closed as tears streamed down his face. Peter kissed Wade’s face the same way he did to him. 

 

“Open your eyes, Wade.” He breathed and kissed his gloved hands.

They fluttered open, the color of whiskey and umber and  _ love _ . He loved this man so much. 

 

“I love you,” Peter finally said, making the man laugh out a sob and kiss his lips like it was their first time. 

 

“I’ve always loved you. From the day I met you to now, right here, and to the future, whatever that holds for us.” Wade buried his face in Peter’s neck.

 

Peter knew they would be together for the rest of their time on earth. They would do it loving each other. 

 

Like in his dance.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HONESTLY
> 
> When this prompt came up I IMMEDIATELY began writing and before I knew it I had 3000+ words of gay.
> 
> LOVE YOURSELF LIKE I LOVED MYSELF ENOUGH TO WRITE THIS 
> 
> PEACE


End file.
